The tale of the three sisters
by KCornish13
Summary: There were once three sisters traveling along a path. They reached a fork with three routes onward. The eldest two went in opposite directions, leaving the youngest to walk the path in between them. OneShot. Not based on the tale of the three brothers.


There were once three sisters. Their lives were twisted by fate. Each sister was separated from the others. And war ruined them all in different ways. This is the tale of the Sisters of Black.

They were easily the three most beautiful girls at Hogwarts. Each girl's beauty was different, but all were similar. Bellatrix, the oldest was the most striking; she had jet-black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. She was tall, and her very presence in a room demanded your attention. Men were besotted with just one look. She used it to her advantage. Her heart however was untouchable. She used men like toys. She was beautiful, but far, far too dangerous.

Andromeda was almost identical to Bellatrix, except her hair was brown and her eyes were the colour of chocolate. A smile graced her lips more than any of her sisters's put together. People often wondered why she was in Slytherin, but she had good reason to be there. She would not let people taint her. She stayed alone until she found someone she loved. Her pride would not allow her to do otherwise.

Narcissa had classic beauty, blond hair, pale skin and Blue eyes. She was the youngest of the three, and used it to look as innocent as possible. Whilst people were under the impression that she was innocent, she'd turn deadly and could bring people down with just one single word. She was like a snake, hence why she was put into Slytherin.

Each sister was divided by fate. Bellatrix, joined Lord Voldemort, and spent most of her life in Azkaban for it, where she her beauty wasted away and her true nature was revealed for all to see.

Narcissa also joined Voldemort, but was never truly on his side. She hated him for what had happened to Bellatrix, and she envied Andromeda. She was caught in the middle of two sisters, and therefore was somewhere that she felt no comfort or happiness in being.

Andromeda was abandoned by her family. Bellatrix tortured her the second she found out, and Andromeda nearly lost her mind because of it. Narcissa was the last of the blacks that ever brought any comfort to her. She had stopped Bellatrix from killing her, but turned on her herself. Although Narcissa never said another word to her she could always see the envy in Cissa's eyes, because Cissa knew that she was in a better place because of her decisions.

Remus Lupin fell in love with Andromeda, even though he was only in his first year and she in her seventh. He was amazed to find out that she was one of Sirius's cousins. He had told them all that he hated every member of his family, but the most tolerable was Andromeda.

However Remus watched with a heavy heart the day that Andromeda took one look at the Hufflepuff boy Teddy Tonks, and never looked back. At first he hoped it was just a fling, but when he saw them in a classroom together he knew that she was gone. He accompanied Sirius to their wedding, as Sirius was the only member of her family she had invited, and he almost cried at the fact that she was so beautiful, and she wasn't his.

From that day he vowed never to fall in love. But the day Nymphadora Tonks showed up at the meeting of the order of the phoenix he knew that she was the one for him.

Narcissa hated Lucius Malfoy. He was far too arrogant, far too clever, and far too good looking. She would never admit to liking him, simply because everyone else did. She was a black, and blacks did not do what just anyone did. They did what a black would do. So she forced herself to hate him.

She stayed by her sisters side from the second se left Hogwarts. And therefore was very surprised to see that in the group of people to become death eaters, there was Lucius Malfoy.

The day when they were all due to get there Dark Marks, she watched him scream as the Mark was engraved into his flesh. When she stepped up to receive hers however there was a shout from behind her.

Lucius had recovered and had shouted to stop the process. He ran up in front of her.

"And what is this." Voldemort sneered.

"Wait, My Lord, I have a better idea for her." Better idea for her, what was he planning to do to her.

"Go on, before I kill you for interrupting me."

"My Lord, look at her, look how innocent she looks, if you were to leave her unmarked, people would not suspect her of being a death eater therefore she can spy for us, without people being able to prove she's in your circle."

"A clever idea ..."

"Malfoy, My Lord."

"Malfoy. But how will we ensure that she does her task properly?"

"Her sister, her sister is one of your most loyal and faithful servants."

"Yes, that is true, but then her other sister has disgraced the name of the family. How do I know she won't turn her back on me?"

"I will marry her. I am marked, if she were to become my wife I can ensure that she is faithful."

"Very well Malfoy. Marry the girl." He said, "And you, Miss Black, shall serve me, and me only, is that understood?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Good."

From that moment on, Narcissa loved Lucius. Not only had he saved her, he had promised to marry her. When she asked him why, he said it was because he had always loved the girl who had hated him.

Bellatrix fell in love with Tom Marvolo Riddle, when she was six years old. Young to be in love, but she never looked at another person besides him from the day she saw him. He was handsome, and believed in the same things she did. When he became Lord Voldemort she knew that she had to become one of his followers. However she had no way to get to him on her own, so that she could give herself to him body and soul. It did not matter if he did not love her, as long as he noticed her. With every body at Hogwarts besotted with her, she could have easily married one of them and settled for supporting him from a far, but it would never do for Bellatrix. So she pretended to fall in love with the only boy who she knew would get her to where she wanted to be. Rodolphus Lestrange. He was thrilled naturally, but somewhere deep inside, he knew that she was only using him. However, he settled for having some of Bellatrix, rather than none at all, and complied with her wishes to join Voldemort.

It was immediate to Voldemort who was his second in command from the second Bellatrix introduced herself to him. He could not feel love for her, but from the second he taught her to use dark magic she was his most respected Death Eater.

Sirius may have hated his three cousins, but he watched them all followed their destined path. He watched as Narcissa grew more and more unhappy with her life and how she envied Andromeda.

He grew to love Andromeda as she was the only member of his family to give up everything that the Blacks stood for, apart from himself.

His cell in Azkaban was close to his eldest cousin's, and he could hear the girl who was mean as a child, intimidating, and scary as a teenager, and sardonic, and cruel as an adult slowely loose her mind. When she had escaped from Azkaban, he knew that she had survived relatively well in her lonely cell. He knew that she had only become even happier with how she lived whilst she was locked away.

When the war was over, both Andromeda and Narcissa held a funeral for Bellatrix. They did not cry, but felt saddened at her loss, despite the fact they both knew that she was better off wherever she was.

The two remaining Blacks remained civil to each other. Narcissa had narrowly escaped Azkaban and was desperately trying to make up for what she had done. Andromeda saw that and she helped her.

Together they and The Potters raised Teddy, and Narcissa felt the happiest she'd ever been when she was with her sister, helping to fix the world that she'd help to break.

One sister got the happy ending. One sister died for her devotion. One sister lost almost everything, but survived.


End file.
